


Set Things Right Again

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Satan gets angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: It was inevitable that Satan would get mad at you, even if you were dating. You just didn't expect it to hurt so muchcrossposted from my tumblr
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 213





	Set Things Right Again

Satan let the red bleed from his vision. Books and papers were strewn across his room, and while this wasn’t new, the obvious footprints from him pacing through the clutter were. Now that he was able to separate himself from his anger, he barely remembered why he was angry in the first place. You could be just so infuriating sometimes… Still, he remembered the look of shock on your face, the tea you had brought him staining the floor, the glint of tears in your eyes.

Fuck.

He supposed he had been distant lately. All this was new to him, genuine care and love from someone other than his brothers. Knowing you, you had probably just been looking after his health. And he had flung words at you he hadn’t meant, like he always did when his rage got the best of him, knowing you’d come back and apologize for his misgivings. Again.

How long would you keep coming back though? Satan knew you deserved someone who treated you just as sweetly as you treated all those around you. He had seen the glares of his brothers and the low murmuring every time he chased you from his side. Now the only anger that remained was directed at himself.

Normally he’d just wait for you to come back, timid and apologetic. That would no longer suffice. He had to take some initiative in your relationship. You had chosen him of all people, he needed to prove that he was worth your decision. Satan strode from his room, ignoring even the most vulnerable texts on the floor.

He felt his heart jump to his throat once he reached the door of your room. He wasn’t made to be vulnerable, and for a moment he considered abandoning this silly foray. He almost turned back, but the shuddering sob that wasn’t quite muffled by the door stopped him in his tracks. Satan hadn’t even considered knocking, swiftly shutting the door behind him as he crept into your room. The sight of you draped over your bed, swollen eyes pressed tightly to your pillow made his heart constrict. He had done this to you.

With a softness Satan hadn’t known he had, he pulled you from your cocoon. He was amazed that even though he was the source of your hurt, you had still clung to him like he was your only lifeline. One arm held you close to his chest while the other hand carded through your hair, letting you find purchase on his shirt.

“I’m so sorry, love.” His whispers melt into your hair, spreading warmth throughout your body. You seem to collapse at that, and he has no issues with holding you up. That’s what he was meant to do in the first place. He felt your apology hanging on the tip of your tongue, something he had grown a feeling for after countless days of watching you. “My anger gets away from me, but it should never be directed at you. Please do not apologize for my faults.” It was barely a whisper but pressed up against his chest you could feel every word. He tipped your face up towards his with careful fingers, pressing chaste kisses to every crystalline tear that marred your face.

His hand fell from your face, gliding down your shoulder to settle at your waist. Your sobs growing fainter as he held you close. It wasn’t the first time he apologized, but it was the first time he took the initiative to come to you. You felt almost embarrassed at your show of emotion, but he no longer wanted you to hide it.

Once your breath started to settle, he swayed with you gently. Whispers continued to fall into your hair as he led you in his own dance. “I never thought I’d be lucky enough for someone to understand me as you do. You were- are- my first and only friend. I know that the words I say don’t seem to match how I feel for you at times. I wish I were a better person for you. I’m trying to be better. For you. I thank whatever being led you to me, and you for choosing to stay with me. I’ll do whatever is in my abilities to keep you here, with me.” His breath shuddered against your face as he pulled back to look at you in earnest, your eyes now dry while his beaded with emotion. “Even after I am foolish like this, I’ll always be here.” His hand caressed your reddened face, swiping away the remnants of your heartbreak.

“I wish to never make you cry, as unattainable as that may be. Nevertheless, every time you do, I will endeavor to make it right. That’s the least I can do, the least I should have been doing.” The frustration marred his face, settling like a weight on his face. Your hands reached up, smoothing the fierce wrinkle set between his brows. A sad submission flowed through him at your acceptance, wordless as it was. If it had been anyone else in his place, he wouldn’t have stood for it. Yet you put yourself in harm’s way for him. He must do better.

For now, he could start with a kiss, soft and tender, and altogether unlike him. He was a creature of passion, after all, even if that passion showed itself only in his anger and his books. Still, he had a chance to change that, add you to the list. Good thing determination was one of Satan’s strong suits.

The night slipped away from the two of you, still swaying and reaffirming the feelings between you with whispered words and delicate kisses pressed to damp skin. You would be alright, hell, after this, you would flourish. After all, Satan was a quick study.


End file.
